


White Summer

by alternative_kiss



Category: Queen (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Dreams, I’m sorry but it’s sweet I swear, M/M, One-way crush, University Student AU, alternative universe, never happened but maybe, queen the band never exists, sexual fantasies, summer is coming!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_kiss/pseuds/alternative_kiss
Summary: 美丽的事物总要因时间流转而褪色，但是你的夏日永不凋零。我看着你，总能想象到几十年后，你的黑发早已变成软塌塌垂在肩上的银丝，你还是会羞涩而窘迫地笑，在沉闷的课堂上，给昏昏欲睡的学生一遍遍地讲着行星的运动规律，原本挺直的背部逐渐佝偻下去。你终于老了，可是我的夏日永远不会老去。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	White Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 布莱恩梅五月贺文，随便乱写，maylor向乙女向均可，大学生au，也许是暗恋但是就随便吧，anyway就是篇垃圾，爱看不看。网课上突然的脑洞，文笔好烂的。
> 
> 其实这篇本质就是一篇物理选修3-4复习感言，光学杀我。

五月是林荫大道上细碎的金色光芒，是薄薄衬衫上汗水的气息，是工人胸前挂的串串铃兰，是你。

第一次见到你，是在节沉闷的大物课上，我懒洋洋地把脚翘在桌上巡视周围，在众多昏昏欲睡的眼睛中，我看到了一抹闪烁的光亮。

我总是见到你，在去实验室的路上，在去图书馆的路上，在去自习室的路上。大包小包的物理课本，一沓沓的草稿纸，蓬松鬈曲的黑发散乱，黑眼圈很重，那双在咖啡因影响下的眼睛却闪闪发亮。

我向你半开玩笑地吹口哨，你歪歪扭扭地朝我微笑。你的双腿过分瘦削了，病态——就像你本身，但我却深爱你的这一点。

我想吻你，用最下流的方式。想解开你的领结，脱下你整齐的套装，我想完完整整地研究你，以学术的方式，和非学术的方式——这并不是一个很好的俏皮话，对吧？

我总是在想如何与你搭讪，是说：“同学，能教教我怎么用泰勒公式解这道题吗？”，还是“嘿，宝贝儿，我想干你。”

你让我想起小时候，蹲在地上研究树缝中透出的金色阳光，那跳动的金光似乎触手可及，却只是真正的太阳的倒影。你就像是五月的倒影，是我在无限的梦境长河中最鲜活的一部分。

对了，我忘记了说，我常常梦见你。

我看到你从堆叠如山的复习材料中抬头向我看来，尖尖的虎牙咬住下唇，眼睛里闪着光，就像是夕阳下波光粼粼的湖面。那是五月。

我看到你斜倚在沙发上，苍白而修长的手指拨动着琴弦，白衬衫解开了两个扣子，乱糟糟的黑色卷发披散在肩上。我向你走去，轻轻握住你的手，亲吻你带茧的指尖，翻过你的手腕，感受你脉搏薄薄的跳动。那稳定的节奏，像是万事万物的一切规律，像是我在这个夏日，无法避免地要爱上你的这个事实。

我看到我跨坐在你身上，慢慢一件件褪下你的衣服。你的身体就如同我幻想的一样美丽，苍白而骨感，纤细的肋骨根根分明，窄窄的胯，线条笔直的双腿。我的手指划过你瘦骨嶙峋的胸部，你发出轻轻的喘息，蓬乱的黑发散落在洁白的床单上，像是我无聊时看向窗外，砖墙上常春藤卷曲的影子。夏日漫长。

你是我的五月，是我私人的白色夏日，而你永远不会知晓。

美丽的事物总要因时间流转而褪色，但是你的夏日永不凋零。我看着你，总能想象到几十年后，你的黑发早已变成软塌塌垂在肩上的银丝，你还是会羞涩而窘迫地笑，在沉闷的课堂上，给昏昏欲睡的学生一遍遍地讲着行星的运动规律，原本挺直的背部逐渐佝偻下去。

你终于老了，可是我的夏日永远不会老去。

我有时会想，在几十年后，也会有个漂亮的金发学生——也许是男孩，也许是女孩，坐在我的位置上，双腿翘在桌上，百无聊赖地咬着硬糖，对你充满暗示地坏笑，轻轻地吹口哨。

也许会有的，但那就是另一个夏日了。

**Author's Note:**

> 害，不知道自己怎么想的，反正这就是一篇小随笔，首发lof上（ID：JoyDivisional)，可以去那里找我玩！！觉得写得好或是不好，都欢迎留评论来告诉我，我超爱看到评论的！！！


End file.
